A variety of application scenarios are involved in a CRS. The main application scenarios in an International Mobile Telecommunication Bands (IMT-Bands) system include: 1) reformation or substitution of spectrums of a conventional radio access technology, and deployment of a new technology in a frequency range of the conventional technology, e.g., deploying a Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology on the frequency band used by existing Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM); 2) optimization of resources of a radio system and borrowing of different resources of the radio access technology, e.g., a Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) currently with excessive services and insufficient resources may borrow resources from the GSM technology with less services and redundant resources in a same base station or a neighbouring area, and is served using the white space of the GSM; 3) deployment of a new RAT in an existing area, or upgrade of a system, for example, the UMTS is upgraded to a High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) technology; 4) the negotiated use of services carried by resources of Time Division Duplex (TDD) and Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) of various modes. Except for the IMT-Band system, some frequency bands within the television frequency bands are not used any more or are used at a low utilization rate (e.g., a broadcast band is not occupied by any television signal in a certain period). Therefore, part of spectrum resources within the television band may be borrowed for radio communications. The TV White Space (TVWS) may be applied for not only the radio communications in a large range, for example, the communication between a base station and a mobile terminal, but also the short range communications such as interior communications. No matter in the IMT-Band system or the utilization of TVWS resources, the neighbour relationship might be influenced by a newly added frequency point or an added cell using a new frequency point, and the change of system bandwidth.
The measuring objects of a terminal are a system and frequency points, the change of frequency points leading to the change of surrounding radio environment. Thus, in the CRS, the change of the neighbour relationship caused by the re-allocation of resources has a great effect on terminal services: on one hand, if a terminal in a neighbour cell does not acquire any newly added frequency point, the terminal will not measure the signal at this newly added frequency point and not reselect a cell or switch to this frequency point, thereby leading to a failure of residence of the terminal or a service interruption; on the other hand, when the base station performs the re-allocation of resources in the CRS, the newly added frequency point may be used for a very short time, that is, even if the terminal acquires this frequency point, there will not be much benefits for the measurement and mobility of the terminal, whereas the expenditure of signalling and the power consumption of the terminal may be increased.